tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Puff
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.11 |number=399 |released= * 30 September 2013 * 7 October 2013 * 11 October 2013 * 13 October 2013 * 31 October 2013 * 16 March 2014 * 20 September 2014 * 5 November 2014 * 13 July 2016 |previous=Not Now, Charlie! |next=The Thomas Way }} '''The Lost Puff' is the eleventh episode of the seventeenth series. Plot Early one morning, the Fat Controller is briefing his engines at Knapford station. He warns them all about a piece of buckled track at Knapford Bend and tells them all to be careful. Unfortunately, Paxton is not paying attention as he is too busy laughing at a workman trying to catch a wayward duck and Thomas joins him. After the Fat Controller tells all the engines he wants no silliness, Paxton is determined to stick to it as he sets off for the shunting yard. On the way, at Knapford Bend, Paxton travels slowly over the bumpy buckled track. The track makes him shake and giggle. Paxton forgets the Fat Controller's orders and reverses back over the track making himself chuckle again. Then, Thomas arrives and Paxton tells him to have a go on the buckled track. Thomas finds it fun too and Paxton urges him to take a run up and reverse over it. So Thomas does, but he reverses back too far and too fast and ends up bumping into Toby who is taking on water at the water tower. Water gets into Thomas' firebox and dampens his fire. Paxton is too upset and worried about what the Fat Controller might say so he immediately sets off on his way to the shunting yards. When Paxton arrives at the yard, he overhears Toby talking to Stafford about the accident. He hears Toby say that Thomas has "lost his puff." Paxton thinks that a "lost puff" sounds very serious and he feels terrible about indirectly causing the accident. Paxton finds Thomas, who is still at the water-tower, and tells him that he intends to find the missing puff. Thomas is very confused, but Paxton has already raced away. It's not long before Paxton spots some steam in the distance. Believing it to be the lost puff, Paxton sets off to locate it. When he arrives at the bridge, he sees that the steam is coming from Gordon, who is pulling the express. Then, Paxton sees something which he also believes could be the lost puff above Ulfstead Castle. When he arrives, a rather confused Stephen points out that it is just a cloud. Paxton feels foolish and rattles away to continue his search. As he rolls along, Paxton has an idea and decides to pay Victor a visit at the Sodor Steamworks; after all, Victor knows all about steam engines. At the Sodor Steamworks, Paxton asks Victor if he has any spare puff. Victor is puzzled. Then, Toby puffs in and starts to laugh. Paxton is not impressed; Thomas' missing puff is a very serious matter. Toby explains that "puff" is just another word for "steam" and that Thomas will be fine as soon as his fire dries out. Paxton is left feeling foolish yet again. Paxton goes looking for Thomas and finds him at Knapford station. He is delighted that Thomas is steaming again. Paxton explains that he has learned two lessons; that "puff" means "steam" and to listen to the Fat Controller. Then, Thomas and Paxton laugh as they see the workman still trying to catch the runaway duck. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Stephen * Paxton * Stafford * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * James * Emily * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta Locations * Knapford * Knapford Bend * Knapford Yards * Knapford Iron Bridge * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Ulfstead Castle Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Bob Golding as Stephen * David Bedella as Victor * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Keith Wickham as Stafford and the Fat Controller US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Toby * Bob Golding as Stephen * David Bedella as Victor * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Keith Wickham as Stafford * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the seventeenth series. * Some fade effects are missing from the UK version. * This episode marks Toby's only speaking role in the seventeenth series. * A shortened version of the episode was uploaded to the show's official page on the PBS Kids website. * This is the first time, that Stephen is voiced by Knud Riepen in the German Dub. Goofs * There are some narrow gauge wagons on a siding at Knapford station. * In the opening shot of the episode, Paxton is missing his train of hopper wagons. Also, at one point, his brake van is not present. * When Paxton starts to move forward when he shows Thomas the bumpy line, his wheels do not move. * In the aerial shot of the shunting yard, Paxton is pulling red trucks but when he leaves the yard, he is pulling the hoppers from early in the episode. * Toby begins to reverse before Thomas hits him. If Toby was moving to try to prevent the collision, he is not steaming. * When Paxton arrives at Ulfstead Castle, his face is bigger. * While Paxton is laughing at the workman chasing the duck, Thomas' audio starts before his mouth moves. * Paxton can see Ulfstead Castle from the top of Knapford Iron Bridge but it is located south of Knapford and the castle is on Ulfstead Branch Line. * In the German Dub, Paxton says Stefan instead of Stephen. Merchandise * Books - The Lost Puff * Magazine Stories - The Lost Puff In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Resoplido Perdido pl:Zagubiona Para ru:Потерянный дым Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Episodes